era_of_terrorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mosasauria/A life to death story
yeah, so, another rex family... as if there weren't enough. I joined the nest as a rex, and then came another egg, after that our mother ate all the eggs. we were born in swamp living off of fish for the next 30 minutes or so. she then led us to waterfall and up it, on the trip there another baby rex came and followed, we chowed on fish. somehow both of them got bleed so one of the two died of blood loss so we ate him and our mother seemed oblivious. when we got to upper waterfall there was a therizino and a baby triceratops and for some reason they didn't instant go to water, confident, perhaps? our mother killed the therizino and me and the other baby rex killed the baby trike and together we all ate, in the middle of that another baby rex (maybe the one that died?) came running and ate with us. then me and the other rex (not the new one) grew to sub adult, our mother responded with a low grumble to show her respect I guess? I never talked in chat with any of my family i don't think and so far i did like it that way. we stayed at those two bodies for a while before moving up more to herb heaven, there, we spotted a maiasaur, our mother bit it but it immediately rushed to water and sat down so we gave up but I was still trying at it. then, suddenly, I see a weird fight going on behind the trees that I couldn't see very well and then it hit me, my mother was fighting a trike an adult trike by herself, within moments I saw her body fall, the rex that raised us, me and my sibling, the baby rex was nowhere in sight but my other sub adult sibling... they went to get revenge for our mother, dying nearly immediately in the process. that was it I went in, no matter if I was going to die or not I had no family, I butt rode the trike before it fell to its death, leaving only me with a little bit of trample damage. (so surprisingly adult trikes are pretty easy to kill as sub rex because of horrible turn radius, well, when they're injured anyway). now what? I got my revenge and said so in chat just in case they were still.. there... and then, inside my mothers body was the baby rex, hiding, I was full so I didn't touch her body, she's my mother! instead, I had eaten some of that horrible trike, so then I sat down with my only sibling left. I raised them to sub adult within 20 minutes or so, the bodies were gone by then and I felt like this life could complete no more so I sacraficed myself as food to my single sibling. and that. that was my life, and it couldn't have been any better. Category:Blog posts